


my first and yours

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Kiss, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mac and Charlie are each other's first kiss - obviously.





	my first and yours

**Author's Note:**

> look - i don't even ship charlie/mac all that much, but there is no way those two weren't each other's first kiss, lbr. so i wrote it.

"Have you ever kissed someone, Charlie?"

Charlie looks up from his place on the ground, his head swimming slightly under the influence of glue. He frowns. "No."

Mac pauses. "Me either."

Mac is laying face-down on the couch in Charlie's basement, his arm hanging over the side, half-heatedly holding on to the bottle of wood glue they're abusing. Charlie can't really tell through the haze, but he looks kind of sad. He's staring at Charlie, too, expectant, and Charlie furrows his brows and chuckles, awkward. 

"What, dude?"

Mac looks away, turning his face so it's buried in the cushion, and mumbles out a reply. 

"What?"

"I _said_ ," Mac huffs, pushing himself into a sitting position, "can I kiss you?"

Charlie sits straight up, sending the cap of the glue bottle flying across the room. "What?"

Mac's face flushes bright red. "I mean, just, it's not _gay_ , it's - neither of us have kissed someone before, and we need the practice, you know, for _girls_ -"

"Sure."

"Huh?"

Charlie shrugs, scooting closer to the couch. "It makes sense. You can kiss me if you want, dude."

Mac wheezes out an awkward laugh and slides onto the floor in front of Charlie, his face still a bright shade of pink. He hesitates, just for a second, before grabbing Charlie's chin with his right hand and tilting his face upwards toward his. He hesitates again, looking guilty, so Charlie takes the leap and leans up, connecting their lips. The kiss isn't good, not in the slightest - Mac had his mouth open and Charlie was making a cartoonish kissy face, and they pull back less than a second later, both bright red. 

"Was that, uh...good?" Mac squeaks out. His hand is still under Charlie's chin, and he snatches it away guiltily. 

Charlie frowns. "No."

Mac huffs, but nods. "Yeah." There's another tense pause between them before Mac says, barely audible, "Do you want to try again?"

Charlie nods.

Mac grabs Charlie's face again, his thumb rubbing absently over his cheekbone, and tilts his face up again. Their lips connect again, and they both lean forward into it, their knees knocking together. It's better than the first time - both of their mouths are closed, and it's slower, sweeter. They stay like that, not moving, for a few seconds, before a knock on the basement door sends them both flying backwards. 

The door creaks open, and Charlie's mom pops her head in. "You boys doing okay? Do you want some snacks?"

"No, mom!" Charlie says, his voice shooting higher up than normal. His face is still flushed. 

"You sure? I have some cookies!"

Mac looks back over the top of the couch. "I, uh, I'd like some cookies, Mrs. Kelly."

Mrs. Kelly smiles and pushes the door open, already holding the plate. She sets it down in the space between Mac and Charlie and ruffles Charlie's hair, before retreating back up the stairs and closing the door behind her. 

Charlie tries his best to avoid the awkward silence by digging in, scooping half of the plate into his hands and eating straight from them. Mac takes a couple of cookies and shuffles back onto the couch. 

They don't talk about it. They probably never will. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my short little garbage fic, i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
